Abandoned
by AnimeWhore666DOOM
Summary: Akuroku. roxas is leaving. slightly different version on how it went about. involves evanesence's song Hello. fluff. sort of.


**An Akuroku story. Angsty. Set to the song "hello" by Evanescence. That is their song. I don't own it or Axel/Roxas. God how I wish I did. Thanks for reading.**

He opened his eyes. Morning. This was his last day in the castle. The last day he would ever see anyone who wore a black cloak.

_playground school bell rings again_

Didn't really matter to him. He didn't like any of them anyways. They saw him as an outcast, someone different. He wasn't understood and he didn't understand.

_Rain clouds come to play again_

Which is why he needed to leave. He needed to find out why the keyblade had chosen him. Why _did _it chose him? Why was he so special? After today, hopefully he would have his answer. There was just one problem.

Axel.

How would he take it? Should he even tell him that he was leaving? Axel was always around him and he would certainly notice how weird he would be acting. He would find out, even without Roxas telling him.

_ Has no one told you he's not breathing? Hello_

He rolled over and sat up. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and yawned. He looked over and saw the cloak hanging over a chair. Roxas growled.

He hated that coat.

_I am your mind, giving you someone to talk to_

It symbolized everything Roxas was and hated most. Despite this, he walked over to it and put it on.

_Hello..._

The day went on slowly. Like someone was purposely making time slow down for this one day just to prolong his agony. Then he saw him.

Walking down the hall like there was no tomorrow, punching Demyx on the arm while he walked for no reason other than the fact that he annoyed him. This came as funny to Roxas, however he couldn't laugh.

_If I smile and don't believe_

Axel spotted Roxas and a smile stretched his lips, but soon vanished.

'Dammit. He knows.'

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

Axel approached Roxas carefully. When he was within touching, distance he stopped.

"Roxas? What's goin' on?"

Roxas had to stare him in the eyes and he wanted to look away. But he couldn't. Just like every other part of Axel, his eyes demanded attention and he intended to get it from Roxas.

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

Roxas looked down. He couldn't tell him. It wasn't fair.

_Hello, I am the lie. Living for you so you can hide_

He looked back up, this time with a false smile on his face. "Nothing. Just didn't get much sleep last night. Im super-tired." Axel blinked, signaling that he didn't believe the lie he was just fed. But you don't bite the hand that feeds you, so he left it at that.

"Well then, lets get you some food. Ok?" Roxas nodded. This was going to be and extremely long day.

_Don't cry..._

At last night had come. He sat in his bedroom looking around him. If someone could see him, they would say he was getting a last glimpse. As if to remember everything so he doesn't forget.

How wrong they would be.

At last, he stood up and left the room, without looking back.

He walked. It was probably just his nerves, but each step he took shook the whole castle and made a deafening noise, so loud he was sure every member of the organization would hear and come to stop him.

But no one heard. Which saddened Roxas a little. But he continued to walk. And he eventually came to the door.

Someone was waiting.

Roxas smiled. 'He knew. Even without me saying anything, he knew.' He continued forward.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

Axel pushed himself of the wall and walked in front of Roxas's path. Roxas stopped, not much choice.

"Where ya goin'?" Did he always have to have that stupid attitude? "I'm leaving." Axel looked at Roxas from side to side. " I see that. Where to?" Roxas couldn't look at him. He knew he wouldn't leave if he did. And Axel knew it too. Looking back at it, that's probably why he was acting so calm at first.

_Hello, I'm still here_

" I need to know why the keyblade chose me." Axel tilted his head to the side, eyes still looking at Roxas and snickered. "I'm sure." he continued to look down at Roxas and noticed how he wasn't looking at him. The laugh quickly left and Axel turned his head back face Roxas.

"Roxas.."

A stab in the gut. Why were his words so sharp?

"Roxas."

Again. This time more demanding. But he couldn't look at him. He needed to leave. To know.

A hand found his chin and his face was lifted to see the other's. load, pull, bam. Like a bullet in the gut. Just from his eyes.

Tears fell, without Roxas even knowing and now Axel knew he was really leaving.

Lips crashed into Roxas's before he could speak...it hurt. Not from the force, but from the emotion and the message in the kiss.

Don't leave.

Axel moved back an inch to look into Roxas's eyes. Then tilted his head and kissed the other side of his mouth.

Please stay.

His tongue ran along Roxas's bottom lip and mouths opened against each other.

Stay here.

Both tongues touched and danced against each other. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas's slender back and held him tightly, like he wouldn't allow him to leave.

Stay here, with me.

The kiss depended and with each breath and small kiss, more and more emotion was added. Roxas hands gripped Axel's shoulders, bringing their bodies closer still.

Please...

Tears slid down Roxas's face but Axel kissed them before them could make it to his chin. Once it was evident that the tears would not stop Axel gave in and rested his head against Roxas's, still holding him tightly.

"Roxas. Don't leave me."

"I have to know. Why did the keyblade chose me?"

"You can't turn on the organization, Roxas." He kissed his forehead. "They'll destroy you. You know they will."

"...No one would miss me." Axel's heart sank and his grip tightened. Roxas looked up and gave Axel one last kiss, holding onto him as tightly as he could, then pushed him back. Stupidity struck Axel and he couldn't move, so he was forced to watch Roxas walk away.

He only managed to move his mouth and his voice wasn't even loud enough to be heard.

"That's not true Roxas, I would..."

_All that's left of yesterday..._

The end.

**I am very much in a sad mood. So I write. I write, therefore I am. And instead of complaining to people, I put my sorrow into a story for all to read and maybe understand my emotion. Anyhoo. Thanks for reading. You don't have to review this if you don't want to, I just wanted to tell someone how I feel. Thank you for listening. **


End file.
